


Laced

by Kihoanya



Series: KiHo Smut Collection [14]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Biting, Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Lace, Lingerie, Lingerie tearing, M/M, Top Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kihoanya/pseuds/Kihoanya
Summary: Kihyun wore something very sexy and exposed to surprise Hoseok when trying out the new outfits at home.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun
Series: KiHo Smut Collection [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1402822
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Laced

**Author's Note:**

> Slight rough handling.

They came home from a shopping spree, the bed covered with worn and newly purchased outfits Kihyun bought from the store. Hoseok sat on the chair close by near the corner of the bed while Kihyun showed off the outfits as if he hasn't seen them before. He just hasn't seen it on his body yet.

Kihyun finished modeling the first 3 new outfits for his favorite person in the world and was currently changing in the bathroom for another look. Another theme, another mood.

Hoseok finds the wait long but then the bedroom door opens halfway. He kept his eyes peeled when the other took a while before coming out. And right when his "You comin'?" rolled off his tongue, the other appeared with a turn to stop in a pose. One hand high up leaning at the door frame while his other hand was on his hip bone, thumb in the front, the rest back, and only wearing a black flowy satin boxer short and a maroon sweater he wore as a crop top. Confusing Hoseok for only a moment when he was certain it was a regular sweater.

On bare foot Kihyun walked closer to the smiling Hoseok, not showing teeth but still very much happy seeing him look this fine.

Kihyun turns from left to right in a cute and pretty way and gave him his back view as well to show all angles. The flowy shorts showed the underside of his buttcheeks peeking the very slightest, keeping Hoseok's attention on em until Kihyun turned around while playing with the band around his waist. The only compliments were the look in the other's eyes which were allowed to pin itself at every detail it catches. Hoseok's intrigued, he found the boy's body beautiful. To him, the perfect amount of fats and muscle while he still looked slim and tall, but also petite, in a way. Perhaps it was Kihyun's cute energy.

"Don't want you to take the shorts off." Hoseok says before Kihyun went for the door. He really liked the look of it on his butt. Kihyun playfully looked back from the bathroom door before he closed it and picks the next outfit to change into.

He got changed and peeks outside, smiling shyly when he too got excited. He reveals himself into another boxershort but this one was laced, also black but tighter than the other one, smaller, and more revealing than the other one. That, and nothing but an elegant laced choker that made Hoseok fall all over again. Hoseok brought his arms up to brush his product-free hair backwards, amazed by this look. The fact that Kihyun was giving him a show itself tickled him.

Kihyun walks over face down blushing. Hoseok just had to lean forward to pull him closer by his laced hips. Admiring his beauty and softness. Kihyun stood in between Hoseok's legs, both arms resting on the broad shoulders below him while his eyes flutter shut by the many feathery light kisses being planted on his belly, some going lower that curved the corners of his lips up into a smile.

"There's more." Kihyun spoke to make him stop. His body slipping away from the hands as he walks away to change again. Hoseok mentally says goodbye, checking his ass out which was more exposed. Asscheeks and thighs jiggling a little in his walk. Hoseok had to pout when he couldn't cuddle him any longer.

When Kihyun completely disappeared behind the door, Hoseok stood up to unbutton his pants and slip them off to set aside on the already messy bed. It was time to get comfortable as he can already tell what'll happen next. This better be the last outfit. He unbuttoned his shirt one button at a time and took his shoulder out but slowed down when Kihyun walked out wearing white sheer thigh high stockings with thin silk ribbons at each thigh in the front, white lace briefs, white ruffle lace cuffs and a white lace choker, as sexy and elegant and cute like the other.

"Oh my God Kihyun, what's this, an all in white party?" Hoseok smiled widely while continuing taking his clothes off and on the bed it goes. Kihyun blushed more, playfully and sexily walking over at the almost naked Hoseok who also wore white boxer shorts, what a coinsedence.

Kihyun points at the naked chest and trails his finger over the skin going down to his abs he loved dearly. "Only for you." He made Hoseok sit back down to sit on his lap, leaning back with his hands on his knees to scoot forward more when his feet couldn't reach the floor. His smiley expression faded little by little when Hoseok had attacked his chest and neck with hard kisses and sucking. Hoseok didn't care about the choker being in the way, he kissed and nibbled over it, as long as the younger could feel it. Grabbing his skin with it before going somewhere else. Kihyun's fingers hid in the locks of his beloved Hoseok and hugs him closer the better he began to feel, bearing the ticklish feeling.

Hoseok could live at his chest forever, his tongue doesn't know what the word tired means when it was his favorite place in the world. He then left the nipples alone who he had kept himself busy on leaving pink clouds to fade over time. As he leans back in the chair he held onto Kihyun's hips that effectively grinded back and forth over his growing erection. His hands supporting himself on the knees again. He then leans forward to wrap them around his neck. His lap was so comfortable he could sit here all day long all while they hugged and kissed.

Hoseok slips the white laced briefs up to have Kihyun's buttcheeks out, hearing soft complains and squeezed them before he landed a slap that made Kihyun react to it when he didn't expect it. After playing with his jiggly cheeks that grew pink by now he focused more on the center.

"I prepared a little." Kihyun says.

"Cheater.." Hoseok pretends to be upset.

"Only a little."

"I can tell."

"Lets go?" Kihyun points at the bed with his chin. With that Hoseok pulls out and lifts Kihyun up like that to get on bed with him, in between their newly purchased clothes. Only pushing some aside.

Hoseok went down on him making a path of bite marks that made the other giggle and squeel along the way when some were too ticklish and some were too hard. Hoseok was very passionate with his actions but wanted to do it way harder and make Kihyun scream and whine a little. Kihyun leaned on his elbows to watch Hoseok live for his thighs and leave marks under the sheer stocking. He took a mouth full of bites, scraping his teeth over the fabric that send electric waves from its spot all the way through the rest of Kihyun's body. Hoseok had licked, leaving glistening particles between the miniscule openings.

"Was this expensive, by any chance?" Hoseok asks in between his actions.

"No, not really. Why?" Kihyun expects an answer but feels Hoseok tug on it with his teeth instead.

"Oh-" Kihyun was suprised to see him nibble the already small cut he made. Then going above the band where the ribbon decorated his thighs to suck on his exposed skin, nose brushing the lace briefs still tugged between his cheeks. He goes back down to tug on the ribbon wanting to pull the whole stocking down.

Kihyun loved watching Hoseok like this, he always looks so into it and everything he does feels amazing.

The sharpness of Hoseok's teeth tore more holes into the sheer material. Scraping and licking the small parts of his exposed skin that was teasing Kihyun since he could feel his tongue more detailed. In between his teeth he held a loose flap and pulls onto it, hard so that it'll rip. It sounded so satisfying and arousing to both so Hoseok ripped it more and all the way under the knee while the other stocking was still intact. But not for too long.

"We should really do this more often." Kihyun realised how entertaining it was. His hand was on Hoseok at the side of his head, at his neck where it's damp to the touch. Hoseok finally left the area alone when something in his eyesight was taunting him, it's slightly pushing against the fabric and just when Kihyun thought it'll get the much needed attention Hoseok skipped it and went to work his teeth at the other thigh on the inside.

"Owh!" Kihyun's body twitched at another hard bite but only received more. He squirmed and winced under him with more of his little "Ai!" 's with his pretty decorated wrists fighting against the little attacks until his orders to stop finally worked. Hoseok was breathing heavily as if he held his breath or forgot how to breathe. He went for a second attack and let his teeth grip the ruined white sheer stocking to rip it more. Kihyun's skin was exposed at most parts while the rest of the torn fabric hung there still attached. A beautiful mess.

Kihyun sat up so he could return the favor but got pushed down the bed instead, his lace briefs got yanked at, lifting his lighter body up towards Hoseok with a tear and a sound of suprise by this rough handling. Although Kihyun couldn't help but smile, he also couldn't help but get aroused. He unconsiously bit his lip to keep him from reacting and watches Hoseok continue to bite his hip bone that was still covered while the other leg hole of the briefs got pulled apart.

Hoseok turns him to the side, pushes his leg up the bed to dig his face where he wants it the most. Eating his ass out like any other day, same amount, same depth, same hunger. His tongue went for a trip and worked itself in each crevice until he hears the familiar voice tell him that it's good enough. Because Kihyun wanted to return the favor.

He finally got his chance to go on his knees to sit on his ankles. Hoseok too going up on his knees so his hard-on was at eye-level with Kihyun. The tip was extra shiny today meaning he was very aroused. Kihyun could smirk; mission complete. He had to tease him first so he placed gentle but passionate wet kisses on it before eventually gliding his slippery tongue over the sensetive head like he licked a lollipop, as if it had a delicious sugary layer on it. He just loves his taste, his scent, his size and feel. He sometimes needed to be reminded not to go too hard on him when he gets too carried away.

Hoseok quickly went to find a condom while Kihyun wiggles himself comfortably between the clothes, spreading his legs when Hoseok got back in bed and in between them but Kihyun was indecisive and decided turn on his stomach instead. Hoseok chuckles shortly and lines his lubricated tip between the cheeks, and Kihyun digs his cute scrunched nose in the bed at the friction.

He's so beautiful to see like this, the color combination of his dark hair and laced white choker near his skintone. The sheer delicate fabric all torn and still attached at his thigh like he's been through a lot.

"Stay like that," Kihyun said and by the look on his face he seems to really enjoy the slower pace. His breathing was heard once in a while causing him to let out a familiar moan or two Hoseok knows well enough. So he reached out for his arms to pin them behind his back and cross them to keep them in place. Those ruffled laced handcuffs really added to his beauty. He looks too angelic to be looking this torn up and moaning like this. Hoseok gave him his moment to enjoy it thoroughly before reaching out for his decorated hips and pull him on his knees by the thin band and go to town.

Hoseok found the wait long but it sure was worth it when it felt beyond amazing. So amazing he just had to look down at what was happening. Their bed was a mess and his knee now hurts when he had been leaning on a jeans' button all this time. But he can't seem to stop moving just yet, not at this very moment where he feels himself being swallowed and stimulated entirely. He held onto the hanging fabric, twisting it around his wrists and tightly grasped at the band for a firm hold to move Kihyun's body some more. Kihyun's voice too had gotten more clear at the constant pounding, his head fell and he pushed his hips forward.

It's nothing Kihyun cannot take so Hoseok wasn't having it. So he held onto the colar, _lightly_ pulling onto it to hint that he should go back to where he was. Even pushing his lowerback back down. Kihyun behaved right away and took him with no complains. The white band around his waist tightened again when Hoseok went back to thrusting, causing his falling bangs to move with it and every loose fabric as well, tickling his thigh. Then a hot liquid joined the party to tickle his insides when Hoseok came in him.

And the clothes on the messy bed caught the other's.

"Oops,," Kihyun looks down feeling guilty.

~~~~~~~

The end~

Thnx for reading. ^^


End file.
